Aventures: la destiné de la lumière
by ZoeyAventures
Summary: 9 mois ont passé depuis la mort de Zoey Thunderey. La chasseuse de démon que le groupe avait aidé. Bob, Théo, Shin et Grunlek avancent dans la vie comme il peuvent à travers le cratère. Mais alors qu'ils pensaient ne plus jamais avoir affaire à leurs précédents compagnons de voyage. Le destin en décide autrement...
1. Prologue

**Cette fanfic est la suite de ma fanfic "Aventures: la destiné du démon" donc si vous l'avez pas vu... bah c'est mieux d'aller le voir! x')**

 **Aller on est repartie pour un tour! :D**

 **Cookiiiiiiie**

* * *

8 mois plus tard…

Il faisait nuit noir dehors, les petits rayons de la lune passaient dans une fenêtre haut perchée, bloquer par de nombreux barreaux et trop haut pour y sauter. Elle ne faisait plus la différence entre le jour et la nuit de toute façon. Huit mois qu'elle pourrissait au fond de son cachot alors qu'on aurait dû lui faire passer l'arme à gauche depuis longtemps. Apparemment Viktor réservait son jugement après en avoir discuté avec les supérieurs de l'église de la lumière. Puis des conflits avaient éclaté entre les différentes églises. Conflits qui avaient très mal terminé. Elle avait appris pour la mort de Viktor et personne ne savait ce qu'il fallait faire d'elle maintenant.

Elle repensait au vieil homme. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait épargné si longtemps alors que pour ce qu'elle avait fait le jugement aurait dû être unanime. La mort. Elle se mit à tripoter ses mèches couleurs ébènes encrassées. Elle les voyait à peine dans cette obscurité malfaisante mais elle sentait sous ses doigts les pointes fourchues. I an elle aurait fait un scandale d'être dans cet état, elle aimait être toujours impeccable jusqu'au bout des ongles. Mais là elle s'en fichait. Son cœur était meurtri. Son sauveur, car avouons le si ce n'était pas Viktor qui l'avait jugé elle ne serait déjà plus de ce monde, était mort. Sa sœur qui lui avait sauvé la vie étant enfant était aussi morte par sa faute. Sa mère et son amie d'enfance avaient définitivement disparu de l'église de la lumière si on en croyait les rumeurs. Un garde qui prenait la jeune femme en sympathie lui racontait régulièrement les dernières rumeurs. Apparemment Jenna n'avait jamais déposé de démission mais ne se pointait plus à l'église de la lumière. Laissant le laboratoire de pharmacologie à l'abandon. Ça l'inquiétait. Dans ce laboratoire se trouvait toutes les précieuses plantes médicinales de la druidesse et elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Elle ne les laissait jamais plus le temps d'une mission.

Bref elle était seule, pourrissant au fond d'un cachot. Certainement pour un long moment… La demi-démon n'avait plus d'espoir auquel se raccrocher. Toutes les personnes qui l'aimaient avaient disparu. Comme la lumière. C'était ironique à ses yeux qu'un demi-démon de ténèbres pourrisse dans un cachot sombre de l'église de la lumière.

Elle repensait aux dernières paroles de sa sœur « Vous êtes tous idiots ! Venez me chercher ! ». C'était peut-être vain de se dire que c'était une véritable demande et pas juste de la provocation dans le but d'essayer de les faire rire. Mais il ne lui restait que ça alors. Quoi que. Qu'est-ce qu'y était le plus cruel entre ne plus croire en rien ou s'accrocher désespérément à un espoir vain ? Elle se laissa tomber lourdement contre la paroi de pierre. C'était ridicule. Elle avait vu de ses propres yeux le corps de la demi-élémentaire se désintégrer, détruit par la puissance de sa propre attaque. Elle avait déjà failli y passer plus d'une fois. Chaque fois que la chasseuse de démons utilisait ses pouvoirs, soit elle s'évanouissait, soit elle manquait d'y passer. Alors en utilisant un sort d'élémentaire, elle ne pouvait que passer de vie à trépas.

Soudain elle entendit un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre. Elle n'avait pas entendu le garde se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte. Quelqu'un revint en marchant bruyamment. Des bruits de talon. Une femme ? Il n'y avait pas de femme dans les gardes des cachots. Ou alors était-ce une nouvelle. Son regard restait planter sur le sol mais elle vit deux pieds en effet vêtus de bottine légèrement talonner mais quand la femme s'arrêta, une longue robe jaune pâle et une cape blanche vinrent camoufler ses pieds. Sans pour autant bouger la tête, la demi-démon leva ses yeux pour ne rien observer d'intéressant au final. La femme la capuche qui lui cachait la moitié du visage et avec l'obscurité on voyait à peine le reste.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je suis devenu une bête de foire ?

La jeune femme ricana gentiment face à l'agressivité du demi-démon. Elle porta doucement un doigt à ses lèvres. Son rire discret et ce mouvement lent et parfaitement calculé lui faisaient penser à une bourgeoise. Doucement la femme en robe jaune s'agenouilla devant les barreaux du cachot et en saisit deux pour s'appuyer contre eux.

-Alice, ne me craignez pas. Je suis ici pour vous faire une offre que vous ne pouvez refuser.

Interloqué par son prénom qui n'avait pas été prononcé depuis des mois. Ladite Alice releva vraiment la tête cette fois. Se demandant plus comment elle la connaissait plutôt que ce qu'elle allait lui proposer. Elle resta de marbre, toujours avachit contre son mur de pierre en face de la femme.

-Alice, je vous ferai évader si vous retrouvez une personne pour moi.

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent, son regard se tourna vers le soldat derrière la femme qui écoutait la conversation sans rien dire. Au contraire, il souriait. Un petit sourire en coin, mesquin, comme s'il jouissait d'avance de la conversation qu'elles allaient partager.

-Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est de notre côté.

-Notre côté ? Pour faire quoi ? Comment voudriez-vous me faire sortir d'ici, l'église entière est remplie d'ânes armés jusqu'aux dents ?

-Tu vas porter ma cape et te faire passer pour moi, cet homme va te conduire jusqu'à la sortie.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais je n'ai pas envie de sortir. Je paye le prix de ce que j'ai fait.

Le sourire tendre de la femme disparu pour un air plus sérieux ce qui jeta un froid dans le dos de la jeune demi-démon. Son regard se leva légèrement pour montrer leurs éclats orangés.

-Et puis pourquoi venir chercher une prisonnière de guerre à moitié crever pour votre mission là ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Parce que tu as connu cette personne mieux que quiconque… Mieux que n'importe qui dans cette église.

Un peu étonnée, la jeune femme aux yeux roses se redressa pour marcher jusqu'aux barreaux de sa cellule et faire plus face à son interlocutrice. La femme eut un mouvement de recul pour cacher son visage.

-Qui ?

Un petit ricanement résonna.

-Zoey Thunderey !

Alice n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ses mains tremblaient. Si c'était une blague elle n'était pas drôle.

-Ce n'est pas une blague.

-Je l'ai vu… de mes propres yeux !

-Vous l'avez vu disparaitre, pas mourir.

-Elle a été anéantit par ses propres pouvoirs !

-Elle a été sauvé.

-Si vous le savez pourquoi vous n'allez pas la chercher vous-même.

-Être sauvé ne veut pas dire être en sécurité. Bien au contraire.

Alice hésitait. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait croire ce qu'elle entendait. Alors qu'elle était figée, la femme posa sa main sur la joue de la pâle de la demi-démon. Sa main était froide, ou plutôt comme si elle n'y était pas. Mais le sourire de la femme en robe jaune était à lui seul chaleureux.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Quelqu'un qui n'a plus de droit sur les vivants. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous.

-D'accord.

À ce dernier mot, la femme eut un immense sourire et une lumière immense sortit de son corps, aveuglant au passage Alice. Quand elle réussit à rouvrir les yeux, la femme avait disparu, laissant derrière elle sa cape et sa longue robe. L'homme s'empressa d'ouvrir la prison en lui demandant de vite enfiler les vêtements et de le suivre la tête baisser et sans prononcer un mot. La jeune femme s'exécuta sans rien dire. Cet homme dégageait une aura tout aussi mystérieuse que la femme juste avant, différente mais tout aussi mystérieuse. Une fois changé, ils montèrent les escaliers et traversèrent les différentes pièces de l'église, sans quelques regards des véritables membres de l'église, mais ils ne disaient rien. Une fois sorties et un peu éloignées, les deux personnes enlevèrent leurs déguisements. Alice observa l'homme. En enleva son casque et de longues tresses noirs s'étalèrent sur ses épaules et une fois le reste de l'armurerie enlever, il sortit un long manteau noir à capuche de sa sacoche pour se couvrir avec.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous allez vous brûler les lèvres à force de vous poser cette question jeune fille.

-Sérieusement.

L'homme eut un sourire sadique aux lèvres qui fit frissonner immédiatement la jeune femme. Il monta sa capuche sur sa tête et ferma son manteau.

-Juste un vieil homme qui aime observer le monde tourner. Et s'il peut se passer des catastrophes c'est bien plus drôle.

-Des catastrophes ?!

-Les dés sont entre vos doigts mademoiselle, espérons que vous obteniez un bon résultat !

La demi-démon n'eut pas le temps de demander son reste avant qu'elle n'entende l'église de la lumière sonnée l'alerte de sa disparition. L'homme fit un grand geste du bras pour lui indiquer où fuir. La jeune femme hésita une seconde mais elle dut se résoudre à jeter ses questions sur ces deux étranges personnages. Elle disparut dans la forêt.

L'homme en noir observa la jeune femme disparaitre. Une paire de dés roses apparus dans ses mains et il les jeta.

-43. Vous avez de la chance mademoiselle. Mais la chance ne vous sourira pas toujours. Espérons que d'autres personnes se joignent à la partie. L'histoire reprend.

* * *

 **à suivre...**


	2. L'espoir

**(ça fait un moment depuis la publication du prologue hein! xD)**

 **Et voilà le chapitre 1 de ce qui peut être la "saison 2" de _La destiné du démon_ , donc si vous avez pas lu cette partie, je vous invite vivement à vous y rendre sinon vous allez rien comprendre! 8D **

* * *

Au beau milieu d'une forêt de la région ouest du célèbre Cratère, quatre aventuriers parcourent ces terres qu'ils connaissent si bien. Où ils ont vécu mille aventures leur aillant apprit mille chose. Et aussi certaines catastrophes... Le cratère a été touché par une immense guerre impliquant de nombreuses églises et une créature qui se faisait appeler « la mort ». De nombreuses victimes sont a déplorer et les aventuriers sont blâmés de cette histoire, eux qui a une époque étaient respectés sont maintenant évités par la populace. Les quatre aventuriers impliqué dans cette guerre n'en sont pas revenus indemne. Balthazar Octavius après avoir laissé son démon s'emparer de lui fut marqué au visage. En effet des écailles rouges couvrent ses joues et ses yeux dorés avec les pupilles fines comme celles des chats... Théo de Silverberg perdu son tuteur, Viktor Oppenheimer, ce qui le toucha plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre. Quant à Grunlek Von Krayn et Shinddha Kory, ils perdirent toute confiance en quelconques église, même si c'était déjà un peu le cas pour Shin. Et ils se tournèrent tout les deux un peu plus vers leur part élémentaire.

Mais ce groupe avait décidé de ne pas se laisser abattre par la cruauté et l'ingratitude des habitants du cratère qu'ils avaient au final tous sauvé. Ils considéraient qu'être tout les quatre en vie et en un seul morceau était déjà un miracle vu l'apocalypse dans laquelle ils ont été pris.

Ils continuèrent alors leurs périples qui leurs faisait tant plaisir auparavant, juste à quatre sans pression sur leurs épaules. Du moins ils auraient aimé. Alors qu'ils traversaient tranquillement cette fameuse forêt cité précédemment, chacun en duo sur le dos des chevaux, accompagné de leurs autres compagnons qui ne sont autre que la traditionnelle Eden mais aussi Icy et Wilfried. Tout les trois jouaient souvent ensemble ce qui réchauffait le cœur de leurs propriétaire. Mais alors que Shin était concentré sur sa petite mascotte d'eau, il vit Eden s'arrêter soudainement pour renifler l'air. Il le fit remarquer à ses camarades qui s'arrêtèrent, sans quelques protestations de Théo bien sûr. La louve reniflait l'air et pointait le ciel du nez. Grunlek regardait dans la même direction qu'elle en haussant un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce qui intriguait son familier. Puis il finit par voir un oiseau passer à toute vitesse au dessus d'eux puis se mettre à leur tourner autour en descendant. Avant qu'il ne sache le pourquoi du comment, Shin se retrouva avec le volatile accroché sur sa tête. Malgré quelques protestations l'oiseau resta là où il était en fixant Bob du regard. Le Pyromage s'approcha lentement pour remarquer une cordelette avec un message enrouler accroché à sa patte. Il prit le message et seulement à ce moment là, l'oiseau s'envola à nouveau pour aller se poser sur Eden et ils se mirent à sautiller.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

-Théo, c'est une pie.

-Oui et alors ?

-Quelqu'un qui utilise une pie comme messager ça ne te dit rien ?

-J'ai la mémoire courte.

-Nan là c'est pire que ça, on a passer des semaines avec ce piaf ! C'est Tara !

Pendant que Théo réfléchissait encore un peu pour retourner dans ses souvenirs de 9 mois plus tôt, Bob ouvrit le message et commença à le lire calmement en laissant Grunlek et Shin pendus à ses lèvres.

-Alors ? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a plus de nouvelle de Jenna !

-Calme toi Shin.

-Mais non, depuis l'accident avec Zoey elle a totalement disparu ! Même pour l'église de la lumière !

-Aaaaah Jenna ! Je me souviens maintenant !

-Bravo, tu es un génie...

-Tu veux mon épée dans le coin de la tronche ?

-Mais vous allez la fermer ?! J'ai fini! En gros le message demande à ce qu'on aille à l'église de la lumière tout de suite ! Apparemment ils ont une affaire à nous confier.

-Une affaire ? Jenna veut nous confier une mission ?

-Et bien justement c'est ça qui m'intrigue...

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce n'est pas signer Jenna mais... « De la part du Dirigeant suppléant de l'église ouest du cratère de la lumière ».

Cinq yeux se croisèrent (car Grunlek n'en a plus qu'un) avec un sourcil haussé pour chacun. Puis ils se tournèrent vers la pie qui faisait tranquillement connaissance avec Icy et Wilfried. La réaction d'Eden était la preuve que c'était Tara et pas une autre pie. Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que le message ne venait pas d'elle ? Une seule manière de le savoir : Répondre à la convocation.

Ils remontèrent alors sur leurs chevaux et galopèrent en suivant Tara qui volait à toute allure dans la direction d'où il venait. Heureusement pour eux, il n'était qu'à quelques heures à cheval de l'église. Ils arrivèrent donc dans la soirée.

Une fois sur place, en entrant dans l'église ils sentirent immédiatement le malaise qui pesait dans l'atmosphère. Certainement à cause de la guerre qui avait grandement touché l'église de la lumière de cette région. En effet la plupart des effectifs présent pour la bataille venait de cette église et donc les couloirs étaient plutôt vide. De plus le peu de personnes présentes regardaient d'un mauvais œil le petit groupe. Bob qui ne s'était jamais sentit aussi peu à sa place tira sur sa capuche pour cacher réellement son visage. Théo posa sa main gantée sur son épaule, ce qui était un geste vraiment rassurant venant de lui.

-Tiens donc qui avons nous là. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous auriez un jour l'audace de remettre les pieds ici.

Les quatre regards se tournèrent vers le haut des escaliers du grand hall où se tenait un homme dans une armure similaire à celle de Théo. Ils froncèrent tous les sourcils en voyant cette personne qu'ils n'avait connu qu'une journée, mais il faut croire que Théo a une meilleure mémoire pour les gens qui l'énerve. Clémenso, le paladin qui avait reçu une récompense pile le soir où ils étaient venus. Ses cheveux châtains mi-longs étaient parfaitement coiffés sur le côté. Ses yeux noisette fixaient méchamment le groupe d'un air sévère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a majesté ?

-Toujours le même Théo. Aucune classe et toujours une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander cela. Sache que tes amis et toi nous rendez vraiment la vie difficile!

-Tss ! J'aurais aimé t'y voir, si tu es en vie c'est que tu n'y étais pas alors ne juge pas.

-On a besoin de paladins en vie et CAPABLE Théo.

-Répète ça ?! Tout le monde aurait casser sa pipe si Bob avait pas...

-Théo...

Théo se tourna vers Grunlek qui lui faisait signe de la tête de se taire alors que Bob derrière fixait le carrelage en tirant à nouveau sur sa capuche. Le paladin grinça des dents avant de souffler. Clémenso avait l'air plutôt fière de lui. Ce qui tapa sur les nerfs du groupe. Tout le monde autour regardait le débat avec un air sévère. L'air était tendu et on attendait de savoir qui casserai le fil de tension qui retenait l'explosion. Mais une voix résonna dans tout le hall, provoquant un sursaut général.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Clémenso ?!

Le paladin aux yeux noisettes se redressa comme un soldat qui se faisait engueuler par son colonel. Ce qui était plutôt comique pour les aventuriers qui hésitaient à se détendre. Après tout ils ne voyaient toujours par de qui venait la voix féminine.

-Oh non pas elle...

-Je te demande pardon ?

Clémenso serra les poings et les dents pour ravaler sa fierté.

-Je me chargeais de ces intrus mademoiselle la suppléante ! Je sais que Théo est un paladin de la lumière mais après ce qu'il s'est passé je refuse qu'il revienne aussi rapidement avec cet air penaud !

-Ce n'est pas ton rôle de décider de ce genre de choses Clémenso, contente toi de faire ton travail. Qui plus est c'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir !

-Quoi mais comment pouvez vous... ?!

Clémenso se crispa immédiatement et recula de quelques pas pour laisser passer la personne. Tara s'envola immédiatement pour rejoindre sa propriétaire. Car oui, cette voix autoritaire que Clémenso appelait malgré lui « mademoiselle la suppléante » était celle d'une jeune elfe aux longs cheveux noirs attacher en queue de cheval et de grands yeux bleus ciel. Mais heureusement pour le groupe d'aventurier, ces yeux sévères redevinrent aussi doux qu'ils l'avaient connus quand ils se posèrent sur eux. Jenna leurs fit signe de monter avec un geste de la main depuis le haut des escaliers. Les quatre s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Ils passèrent devant Clémenso qui s'était ranger contre le mur pour les laissé passer. Théo tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas rire devant l'air irrité de son camarade paladin.

Après avoir traverser un couloir dans le silence, Jenna les fit rentrer dans un grand bureau où elle ferma doucement derrière eux. Tara s'installa tranquillement sur un coussin plat installer sur un coin du bureau. A peine eut-elle le temps de se retourner après avoir fermer la porte que Shin péta littéralement un câble...

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Tu es la suppléante du dirigeant de l'église maintenant ?! Depuis quand ?! Comment ça se fait ?! Et puis tu étais où depuis l'accident de Zoey ?!

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux en regardant le demi-élementaire. Icy grimpa sur l'épaule de son invocateur pour poser sa petite main humide et froide sur le visage de celui-ci. Jenna ria gentiment en posant sa main devant ses lèvres.

-Une chose à la fois Shin.

-Désolé, je suis stressé en ce moment.

-Je comprend. Asseyez vous.

Les quatre hommes s'assirent dans les quatre sièges certainement prévu pour eux. Icy resta sur l'épaule de Shin et Wilfried sauta sur les genoux de Bob.

-Tu peux retirer ta capuche Bob.

Le demi-démon releva son regard vers la druidesse qui avait un doux sourire sur le visage. Après quelques secondes de réflexion il tira lentement sa capuche mais vers l'arrière cette fois ci, dévoilant ses écailles et ses iris dorés. Jenna crispa son visage mais on voyait que c'était plus de la compassion que du dégoût.

-Mon pauvre. Cette histoire vous aura vraiment marqué. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour vous aidé.

-Tu n'es pas responsable. C'est déjà bien que tu ne nous blâmes pas comme le fait la totalité de la population du cratère.

-Les gens ont du mal à se mettre à la place des autres. Mais je vous connais je sais que vous auriez évité tout ceci si vous aviez pu.

Les quatre hommes sourirent. Mais le visage de Jenna s'assombrit pour devenir plus sérieux ce qui les refroidit immédiatement.

-J'aurais préféré pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autres pour m'aider.

-Quoi ?

-Ne le prend pas mal Théo, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'après ce qui vous est arrivé je ne voulais pas vous mêler à nouveau de mes histoire. Seulement je ne vois que vous pour m'aider.

-Jenna, qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ?

Le regard de l'elfe croisa celui du nain un instant puis elle tira sur le coussin de Tara pour le ramener près d'elle et caresser son plumage.

-Vous vous souvenez d'Alice ?

-La sœur adoptive de Zoey. Comment l'oublier ? C'est elle qui a faillit nous...GH !

Théo grimaça soudainement et lança à un regard noir à Bob qui venait de lui écraser le pied. Bob fronça les sourcils.

-Oui... Vous vous souvenez que l'a fait enfermer suite à cet incident. Normalement son sort aurait dû être la mort sauf que pour une raison que j'ignore semble avoir volontairement fait retarder son jugement et avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite...

-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenu ?

-... Il y a un mois. Elle s'est évadée du donjon de l'église.

-Comment ? Mais c'est impossible ! Comment a-t-elle fait ?!

-Elle a été aidé par un homme aux longs cheveux sombre et une femme en robe jaune et cape blanche.

-Et tu veux qu'on la retrouve ?

-Non. Je n'aurais pas eu toutes ces informations si ça n'était pas déjà fait. À vrai dire quand-t-elle s'est enfuit c'est moi qu'elle est partie retrouver.

-Mais alors pourquoi on est là ?!

-Demandez lui directement.

Les yeux de Jenna se plantèrent derrière les garçons qui se retournèrent donc immédiatement. Là, ils virent des yeux couleur cerise briller dans l'obscurité, et la jeune femme sortie du coin de la pièce. Alice avait bien changé par rapport à la dernière fois, la chose sur laquelle ils buguèrent c'était surtout ses cheveux coupés court presque à la garçonne.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ?

-8 mois de prison ça fait pas du bien... Mais c'est pas le sujet.

-Oui, alors qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ?

Alice soupira légèrement avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau de Jenna pour lui parler.

-On peut vraiment leurs faire confiance à ces quatre là ?

-Bah dit qu'on a pas l'air digne de confiance...

-Je vous connais pas.

-Alice on en a déjà discuté et on était d'accord !

-Oui mais je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec n'importe qui !

-Bon c'est fini le suspens oui ?! C'est quoi le problème ?

Les deux filles se regardèrent et Alice croisa les jambes nonchalamment avant de fixer ses chaussures.

-Comme vous le savez déjà, je ne me suis pas évadée toute seule. Une femme et un homme ont réussient à infiltrer l'église en se faisant passer pour des membres de l'église et ainsi la femme s'est rendue dans le donjon au moment où l'homme était de tour de garde.

-Comme ça il n'y avait personne pour vous interrompre.

-Oui, j'ignore comment ils ont fait mais ça importe peu. Ils ont pu m'ouvrir la prison et l'homme est sortie avec moi.

-Mais vous avez forcément dû passer devant les autres gardes ! Comment vous avez fait ?

-Je portais les vêtements de la femme sur moi pour qu'il me confondent avec elle...

-Ses vêtements ?! Mais elle, elle a fait comment ?!

-Disparu.

-Disparu ?

-Oui disparu ! Quand j'ai accepté sa mission il y a eu un grand flash de lumière et elle a disparu en laissant sa cape et sa robe là où elle était !

-Mais c'était qui ?

-Qu'importe Shin, dit nous plutôt ce qu'était cette mission ! C'est pour ça qu'on est là non ?

-Retrouver Zoey.

Il y eu un silence pesant dans la pièce, des yeux écarquiller et un soulèvement de sourcil pour Théo. Ils se regardaient entre eux comme si Alice avait dit avoir vu un fantôme. Les regard se tournèrent inévitablement sur Jenna qui avait l'air tout à fait sérieuse, elle soupira.

-Je sais ce que vous pensez, et non on est pas folle.

-Non Jenna mais... j'veux dire tout le monde ici a été témoins qu'elle a disparu.

-C'est justement là que ce pose mon doute, elle a « Disparu » personne ne l'a vu morte. Et je doute que deux étranger s'amuse à se jeter dans la fausse aux lions qu'est l'église de la lumière juste pour dire des mensonges.

-Ils étaient carrément bizarre oui...

-Jenna... Tu es sûr ? J'veux dire je comprend que t'ai envie d'y croire mais... ça fait 9 mois sans nouvelle quand même !

-Je ne suis pas du genre à m'accrocher à quelque chose sans raison shin, crois moi. J'ai eu vent de nombreux accidents liés à l'église de la lumière depuis que j'ai ce poste, Viktor avait lancé des enquête qui n'ont conduit à rien de passionnant mais je les trouve bizarre...

-C'est quoi le rapport ?

Jenna sembla chercher dans son bureau plusieurs papiers, certain était de longs textes, certainement des rapport de mission et d'autres étaient des dessins de personnes et de blessures. Elle étala les dessins sur son bureau en faisant signe aux garçon de s'approcher pour regarder, elle prit les rapports pour elle même alors qu'Alice se glissait calmement dans son dos pour regarder de plus près.

Les dessins montrait les différentes blessures constatés sur les différents accidents, la plupart des gens présentait des coups ou des légères brûlures. Mais les dessins montrant les blessures des personnes décédés avait toute en commun une blessure au niveau de la poitrine.

-Je comprend toujours pas.

-Alice.

La demi-démon lança un regard interrogatif à Jenna une seconde avant de comprendre ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle retira sa cape pour la laisser tomber par terre, révélant sa tenue noir avec quelques bijoux coloré, mais surtout son haut comportait un grand décolleté, révélant ainsi une cicatrice sur sa poitrine.

-Cette cicatrice c'est quoi ?

-C'est la blessure que Zoey m'a fait i mois. J'ai survécue uniquement grâce à mon sang de démon, sinon je ressemblerais à ces dessins.

Ils se regardèrent entre eux, si les blessures et la date correspondait à Zoey, c'était en effet suspect. Ils étaient un peu perdu intérieurement, ils ne savaient pas quoi penser, où aller ou même quoi faire. La bataille avec l'unité de la lumière les avait déjà bien secouer, puis la grande guerre avec toute les églises et maintenant en voilà une troisième couche de problème qui s'annonçait. Jenna dû sentir leur trouble puisqu'elle se mit à lire à voix haute des passages de rapport qu'elle avait entre les mains.

-« Rapport du 21 Septembre, Zone Sud-Est du cratère, Attaque répertorier sur l'unité 3, perte de 4 homme et 5 blessés. » « Rapport du 3 Octobre, Zone Nord-Est du cratère, Attaque mystérieuse confirmer dans un village à 14 Km de l'église de la lumière, l'évacuation a permis de n'avoir aucune perte au niveau des citoyen mais on compte 3 mortx chez les paladins. » J'vous en lis que deux mais j'en ai à l'appel ! Ça se passe dans tout le cratère et les incidents sont tous similaires. Alors laissez moi vous dire ceci : plus que vous le demander en temps qu'amie, je vous demande ça en temps que suppléante directrice, trouvez moi ce qui se passe.

Les garçons se regardèrent une dernière fois entre eux avant de hocher la tête en signe d' accord. Jenna leur donna une carte avec leurs destination et leurs indica leurs chambres pour la nuit qui tombait. L'elfe regarda ses quatre amis sortir de son bureau en silence, sa petite pie callé sur son épaule. Alice la rejoignit pour briser le silence.

-Alors c'est tout ? On attend maintenant ?

Jenna tourna son regard vers elle en haussant un sourcil comme si la réponse était évidente.

* * *

 **à suivre...**


End file.
